This invention relates in general to cutting tools and deals more particularly with an improved holder for detachable blades. The tool of the present invention may be used as a utility knife or general purpose cutting tool, but is particularly adapted for use as a carpet installation tool.
Holders for detachable blades are well known in the art and typical holders of the type with which the present invention is concerned are illustrated and described in U.S. Patents to Cuscovitch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,113, issued Sept. 4, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,104, issued Apr. 14, 1981. Each of the blade holders illustrated and described in the aforementioned U.S. patents is adapted to hold a double edged, apertured blade and has elongated pivotally connected body portions movable relative to each other between open and closed positions. When the holder is open a blade may be attached to or removed from it. When the holder is in its closed or working position the blade is retained in fixed position in the holder.
The blade holder shown in the earlier aforementioned U.S. patent has a latch member pivotally connected to one of its body sections by a relatively short pivot pin. This latch member is prone to loosen from repeated use and generally lacks desired blade retention capability. The improved blade holder shown in the later issued patent to Cuscovitch has a ball detent mechanism for releasably retaining its body sections in closed position. However, the latter arrangement is not entirely satisfactory, because it does not positively secure the body sections in closed position. Further, the double-edged blade used in a holder of the aforedescribed general type has an edge exposed at the upper side of the holder beyond the tip of the holder and presents a potential source of hand or finger injury to the user.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved holder for detachable blades such as aforedescribed which includes improved means for positively retaining the body sections of the holder in closed or blade retaining position, but allows quick release, so that the holder may be opened to facilitate rapid blade change, when required. A further aim of the present invention is to provide a holder for a detachable blade having an improved blade retention arrangement and including an improved safety feature to reduce risk of accidental finger contact with a blade edge when the holder is in use.